User blog:CaffeineEnthusiast/Just to test 2
Chapter 2 of the now officially named fanfic called 'Hayden Emerson: Part-time Stargazer, Part-Time God Eater" You look at your new quarters, the room is incredibly clean. The sheets were tucked in neatly, everything seems to be in order and a window for you to peek in outside, but of course you somehow felt that this is all going to change once you actually start living here permanently. Then you heard knocking on your door, you opened it and there you saw a man carrying your luggage of clothes. You could tell just by looking at him that he's having an incredibly hard time so for pity's sake you take the bags, thank him and close the door. You plopped your bags at the bed and opened the two, the first bag contained a journal which you kept ever since you were a child. Inside the journal was a picture of young you with your mum, sometimes looking at this picture makes you question how the picture was taken in the first place so you ignore the picture and plop the journal at the top of your pillow. You dug through more of your things and saw a blue jacket, you were quite shocked of this since you never recalled putting in your favorite jacket inside your bag, in fact you actually forgot it! You went through the pockets and found a note, it was folded to fit in the pocket. You opened the note and what was written on it was: You forgot this dearie! Love, Mummy You smiled at the note and looked at the window as if you were staring at your mum all the way at Australia, you thanked her and wore the jacket because you really like it. You kept going through your bag again and found a pencil in the small pocket, well there's some writing material for you! You put the pencil in your pocket and look more through your bag. It's completely empty, guess you were supposed to carry that. You put the empty bag underneath your bed and looked through the second bag, the bag was incredibly huge! It was bulging, you could already tell what this bag was for. You turn around and examined your room more, due to the amount of cleanliness the room had you didn't notice the mini fridge! How handy! You turned your perspective to the left and saw a closet, you walked to it feeling completely prepared for some reason. After being close to it, you reached your hand carefully at the handle of the closet. You opened the closet carefully just in case there isn't anyone to surprise you, but your patience is growing thin! You opened the closet swiftly; there was absolutely nothing in it. You feel incredibly embarrassed of this and open the large bag. A big lump of folded clothing is the first thing you saw, though there were only three sets of this. One for you to actually wear after wearing the current clothes your wearing, one for your casuals and one for you jammies. But you're obviously wondering, what ARE you wearing? Well it's the FENRIR formal uniform silly! You take the three folded set of clothes out and put them in the opened closet, you left the closet open for a while just in case there's something for you to put in. You went through in your large bag again, there you saw a folded poster. You unfolded it revealing the "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1: Phantom Blood" poster you had, ah Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. One of the greatest things you liked in Japan. You put the unfolded poster in the closet because you didn't have anything to stick it on your closet. You went through the closet again, there you saw the foldable telescope you had in your house. Your mum obviously put this in secret because it was taking up some space at home, you unfolded the telescope and placed it at the window so you can do some stargazing from time to time, after all you do love stars and well the sky in particular. You looked back at your bags, it wasn't bulging anymore. That was it? You put the bag underneath your bed and looked at your new room. "I am so going to mess it up after a day" you thought to yourself, while looking you saw a computer of some sort. You quickly went near it, the interface of the computer was in Japanese. So you a speaker of English was complicated of this matter, you tried to change the interface's language by using the mouse. Wait, there's no mouse in the thing, you started throwing a fit out whilst trying to figure out the functions of this strange computer, but there was hope! There you saw a keyboard, you examined the interface again. The interface had two text boxes and two buttons, you can safely assume that this is the log-in screen. You place your fingers on the keyboard but not too hard or you'll end up typing something. But not a single letter came out of the key, you just stared at the screen blankly. What was your username and password again? You try to recall in orientation if they ever gave you a pamphlet or something that showed a person's username in the computer. But nothing popped up, say the word "fuck" in an incredibly slow way. Despite this you did not lose hope, you examined the computer again and there you saw an armhole of some sort. You put your hand inside the armhole thing, then something happened to the interface. It changed, the language became English and it showed a subset of menus, in English. That must've been the actual way to log on, you start to question the way the system works but despite that you used the computer. You recalled something Allen said, 'modify your God Arc' you have actually never seen your God Arc as a matter of fact. So you go through your storage screen and saw a picture of your God Arc's model, it was pretty decent. The God Arc's color was black and white, you kept the color because you liked it. You exited the storage menu and saw a little envelope icon on the 'Database' subset. You selected this and it opened more menus, though the only thing that caught your attention was the 'Mail' menu, you selected it and opened like three emails. EMAIL '' '' From: AUTOMATED Subject: Welcome Welcome to the Fenrir! From this day on you will be a God Eater, we hope you get along with you other fellow God Eaters From: Allen Alighieri Subject: '' ''Hey we're waiting for you so uh c'mon Hayden. From: Allen Alighieri Subject: I forgot that you don't know how to probably use the thing, but in case you read this COME ON WE'RE WAITING After reading the 2nd and the third email, you remembered that you were supposed to do a mission with your leader, Allen Alighieri. You ran off to the hallway without closing your computer. You ran as fast as you can but because of this you accidentally bumped into someone. You both fell off the floor while easing the pain on your heads; you opened your eyes and saw a pink haired girl with a ponytail. The girl notices your presence; she stands up quickly and apologizes. As you stood up, you told the girl to stop apologizing. After that commotion you head to the elevator and press on the floor where the main lounge is. The elevator moves up, after a few seconds the elevator stops, you’re here. The elevator door opens revealing your leader, Allen Alighieri. He grabs you by the hand excitedly and you start walking, you just go along with this because it was sort of reasonable for him to be impatient. After all YOU were throwing a fit about why some computer didn’t work. Category:Blog posts